


A Glimpse of Black Roses

by HookbackKarkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AR was a dick and Dirk was a dick back, Arguing, Boys Being Assholes, Lonesome Boys, M/M, Manipulative Conversation, Refusal to Give Help, Violence, now they're sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookbackKarkat/pseuds/HookbackKarkat
Summary: "He said yes because you aren't important enough to him to let down nicely. He was bicurious, and strung you along rather than letting you know he wasn't interested in you." With every passing word, the android got more into your face, pushing you further into the asphalt of the roof. You were getting burned in three different ways at the moment. "Jake. Doesn't. Care. About. You."





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theantepenultimateriddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theantepenultimateriddle/gifts), [quenive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quenive/gifts).



> I wrote this for all the DirkHal writers out there who inspire me. Depressingly sweet.

The silence is deafening. Such an oxymoron would usually send you into a verbal essay about the sheer stupidity of the statement, but as time goes on you start to realize just how correct it can be. It's so silent you can't hear yourself think. Your ears desperately strain for any background noise - shuffling in the kitchen, the clicking of keys, anything - but they find none. Only your own heavy breathing pervades the thick fog pressing against your auditory sensors.  
Your name is Dirk Strider, and you've gotten yourself into some Chicago-Grade Deep Dish Shit.  
You're not sure when exactly it started, when the two of you started trading your playful banter for genuine insults. It just started happening. Arguments started to span days, and as weeks turned to months it only got worse. 

_"Fuck your android ass out of my business!" Your tongue practically burned with the acid dripping from your words, but he didn't even flinch. You'd have bruises in the shape of his fingers tomorrow morning for sure, but you were more concerned about the feeling of bones grinding against each other. You figured he'd sprain your wrist as well._  
_"It's my business too! They're not just your friends, but you're too busy choking down Jake's cock to pay attention to anyone else!" Your eyes widened momentarily in shock, before you literally bared your teeth at him in a murderous snarl. He hit a nerve, and he knows it by the malicious grin he gives you. "Oh, that's right. Off limits, wasn't it? Little Dirky's gonna throw a fuckin' tantrum cause the one person he ever managed to open up his glass heart to was a thick-headed, ignorant piece of dog shit that dropped and broke it before you could even hand it over properly."_  
_"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up, AR!" You wrenched one wrist from out of his grip, hearing a sharp snap from his chassis. He could fix it himself, you weren't about to reward him for pissing you off. But he didn't stop._  
_"He said yes because you aren't important enough to him to let down nicely. He was bicurious, and strung you along rather than letting you know he wasn't interested in you." With every passing word, the android got more into your face, pushing you further into the asphalt of the roof. You were getting burned in three different ways at the moment. "Jake. Doesn't. Care. About. Yo-" He cut off with a choked gasp as your free hand connected with his face, and as the conversation had simmered down from the previous screaming match, the slap of your hand against his synthetic skin was twice as loud as your voices. His expression was one of pure surprise for just over three seconds, before his eyes narrowed as he registered the insult of the gesture. He was no longer grinning as if he enjoyed it, instead glaring you down with genuine hatred. You had no room to feel nervous at that expression, only that your challenge was met, but your own expression abruptly transformed into one of agony as the grinding of your radius and ulna turns into a sickening sound like a gunshot._  
  
You lean back further into your chair, makeshift cast rough against your bare chest. You don't bother trying to dress yourself anymore, it's not possible with your arm still healing. You've worn the same pair of sweatpants and no shirt for over a week now, almost as long as... It can't be helped, your glance toward the ceiling. He's still up there. He hasn't come downstairs during the day ever since that fight, although you know he's been charging while you lie in bed at night and try in vain to get an hour or two of sleep. You've heard him once or twice, seen the soft red glow pass by your bedroom door. But you don't even move, you just stay where you are, because you know that neither of you are ready to reconcile.  
Even if you miss having someone around the apartment, and admittedly kind of need someone to help you take a shower. 


	2. Poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Maybe I'll do frequent yet short chapters.
> 
> Also forgive me, I haven't rapped in awhile so this is the incredibly basic AABBCCDD format.

_"Gentle night, wrath of thee divine, sweet. Where have we come from?"_

Poetry is not exactly your strong suit. You and your near-twin alike are much more suited to rapping, even slam poetry is mostly avoided. The essence is that it be rhythmic, lay over the beat in a catchy way. Someone got served and it'll be stuck in their head all day.  
Nonetheless, you're still attempting to put your emotions into some contrived Shakespearean pentameter as a vaguely challenging exercise to keep your mind off of other issues. Mainly, the huge fucking elephant you've been avoiding with all your might.   
You know what you should have done. What you would have, in any other circumstances. You'd be down there with him right now, by his side the whole time to make sure he isn't trying to use his right arm for anything, and to help him with anything he does need. That's what you do when someone close to you is disabled, even if only for a short while. Even if you had been the one to break his arm but had showed remorse, or it had even been an accident... If you felt sorry for what you did, maybe it would be different. But you don't. You know he deserved it for what he did to you, what he did to all of you. You don't regret it. But you do feel like shit for having to be the one to beat it into him.  
Your relationship with Dirk used to be airtight. You can honestly say you miss those days. When you were the best of bros, inseparable, and he found everything you did or said perfect in some way. It was hilarious, or it was incredibly well coded, or your fucking memes had cheered him up. He'd give you an actual smile, even through the shades where it was unnecessary.   
But time moved on and you don't know what happened to him. He just got older and he... Changed. He grew up, grew out of you. He left you behind and you were alone.  
You close your eyes, hanging your head until your chin touches your chest. That's when things started, you think. Way back when you were scared, young. Lashing out subconsciously at him like a cornered animal.

_"Where am I, I know nothing ever felt so right,_   
_As when you smiled at me in excitement that very first night,_   
_But you're gone, I'm gone, nothing ever lasts_   
_Because we fell apart too hard, tore it up too fast_   
_Where are you now? How will you ever know_   
_What you left behind, because the flower may grow_   
_But without you it's alone, weak and small_   
_It needs you more than it can ever tell."_

The words are softer than breath as they leave your lips, and strangely, the emotion they carry with them seems to calm significantly after the initial surge. Perhaps this is the solution, to rap your heart out until you can manage your feelings properly. It's not a perfect solution - it doesn't even begin to address the Dirk side of your issues - but it's a start, and perhaps you can calm yourself enough to confront him. You just hope he'll listen.


End file.
